Are You Afraid Of the Closet?
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: After a class discussion on the theory of a person or people going insane after being trapped in a closed off space for so long Oliver, Kaz, Connie, Jordan, and Gus are locked in one of their classroom closet's for seventy two hours while having to videotape everything that happens. Who will crack first? Will they be able to handle it? (Skoliver/Jaz)
1. Introduction

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is a new Mighty Med fanfiction! I know I said to myself that I wouldn't put this up until I finished a few of my many stories I have going on here but I am super excited for this and this first chapter went really well and I knew I had to publish it! Now this is a test trial. If you (the readers) like this first chapter and want more after reading it I will write more. So yeah. I will update this when I can and when I want. I am sending out a warning now; I am taking my time with this because I am tired of always feeling rushed when it comes to having to update. So Iwill update when I can and when I want. I usually like to have another chapter writting before I publish the next chapter. Plus I have all my other stories to worry about as well. But I will update this I promise! Anyway I also wanted to let you know that Skylar will be going as Connie in this story because of it being a school assignment. So I wanted to explain that and there will be possible Skoliver I don't know I am still debating. Well without saying anything else I own nothing from Mighty Med so please enjoy chapter one!**

 **Also I do not own the last names Pyne or Gordon used for Oliver and Kaz. Writer207 does! Which you should totally check out her stories as well. I do however own Jordan and Gus's last names since I made those up for this story. So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Introduction

A camera appears on scene and on it shows five kids all inside a small space sitting and rearranging themselves as best as they can. It seems like neither one of them want to be where they are. On the camera shows on of the kids; and he begins to talk; explaining what was really going on and why.

"- So; Oliver Pyne here with our Science experiment on day one hour one - "Oliver begin explaining as he looked into the camera with a smile." - Along with me are my friends and classmates Kaz Gordon, Connie Valentine, Jordan Wentz, and Gus Steelheart." Oliver finished explaining as he pointed the camera at each person.

"Ugh; get that out of my face." Jordan stated with an annoyed looked as she sighed and crossed her arms. "You know I hate having my picture taken." Jordan added as Oliver sent a look into the camera and then back at Jordan.

"You do realize that the whole point of the assignment is to videotape everything that happens right?" Oliver asked.

"Whatever." Jordan stated as she leaned back and sighed just as Connie came up next to Oliver and smiled into the camera as happy as she could. Oddly enough; she and Oliver were the only two excited about this project.

"Well I for one; am interested on seeing how this little experiment turns out." Connie explained as she smiled at Oliver and then turned her back on the camera and went and sat down next to Kaz.

"But I'm not." Kaz stated suddenly making Oliver turn the camera on him. "I for one could be doing better things then being stuck in a closet with you guys for seventy two hours!" Kaz explained as Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You do realize that I just caught that all on video right?" Oliver asked once more making Kaz look at him with confusion.

"So? - "Kaz asked with confusion as he shrugged and placed his head on his hand and his arms on his knee.

"So -" Oliver began with a little mock towards his friend. "- I caught it on video; the one where the entire class INCLUDING the teacher will watch as soon as we get out of here." Oliver explained as Kaz's head jumped up and he looked at the camera and Oliver with a slight fright expression on his face.

"What?! Why didn't warn me?!" Kaz questioned with a frown as he narrowed is eyes at Oliver.

"I did." Oliver explained as he looked at the camera and then back at Kaz while pointing to the camera. "Hence the camera; the words "Science Experiment" and the word "Assignment!" Oliver explained as he sighed and waved his free hand around while talking earning another look from Kaz.

"Whatever." Kaz stated as he rolled his eyes and back to sighing and placed his head in his hands.

"Apparently that is our popular catch phrase today." Oliver explained as he sighed as well as silence came over the group making everyone just sit there board out of their minds.

"I'm bored – "Gus called out seeming to read everyone's mind.

"Same here." Jordan added as she sighed and sat back against the wall since she was on the floor.

"I'm bored too guys – "Oliver explained as he turned to face everyone. " – But what is there to do? I mean we are locked in a closet until Monday." Oliver explained with a slight frown at the thought.

"Don't know. But anything is better than sitting in awkward silence." Kaz stated as everyone agreed.

"Maybe we could; um; - "Oliver began as he tried to think of an idea only to be interrupted.

"I know!" Gus called as he jumped up from where he was sitting on a wooden box. "We could play twenty questions." Gus explained as everyone looked at him.

"Twenty questions? What are twenty questions?" Connie asked with interest for as she had never heard of the game before since she is actually superhero Skylar Storm and where she comes from she has never played games before.

"It's a game." Jordan began to explain as Connie nodded in understandment. "You ask a person twenty questions about themselves and they answer." Jordan explained as Connie made an "o" face.

"Can we try it?" Connie asked with interest as Oliver shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Oliver explained as Connie smiled. "Alright; who's going to go first?" Oliver asked with interest as he looked at everyone.

"Can I?!" Gus asked as he raised his hand.

"Sure – "Oliver began as Gus interrupted him.

"Awesome! Cause I've got some questions for Connie that I'd like to ask!" Gus explained as he turned to face Connie who smiled and nodded.

"Ask away." Connie explained as Gus began.

"First one; what does Connie stand for? And secondly; is it a nickname of sorts?" Gus asked with interest as Connie nodded.

"Yup Connie is a nickname and my real name is Connecticut." Connie explained as Gus nodded in amazement and as Jordan turned and sent her an odd look.

"Connecticut?" Jordan asked with confusion and a small laugh as Connie eyed her.

"Yeah you got a problem with my name?" Connie asked with annoyance as she crossed her arms.

"No, no, it's just that it's an unusual name." Jordan explained with a slight smirk to herself.

"Oh and Kazimieras isn't?!" Connie asked in defense as he gestured to Kaz who looked up at them while holding his arms up in defense while sending them a confused look as well.

"Don't bring me into this!" Kaz stated with annoyance as he gestured to himself.

"Hey if I'm in this; you're in it with me too pal." Connie explained as she pointed to Kaz who stood up. "Your name is just as weird as mine!" Connie explained.

"No it's not! Mine is cool and yours is – well you." Kaz added in defense as Connie's mouth dropped open in shock at something he would say. Oliver just rolled his eyes and looked into the camera.

"Well; I guess were done with twenty questions." Oliver said with a frown. "Yeah – " Oliver cheered with sarcasm as he turned to look back at Kaz and Connie who had really broke out into a loud argument over their names with Gus yelling fight, fight, fight in the background. Jordan was also now sitting back down on the floor sighing with annoyance while rubbing her head. Oliver turned back to the camera and sighed. "Yup; this is going to be a long seventy two hours." Oliver finished with a frown as he placed his hand over the camera screen so that it went black and showed them disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the end of chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? And oh boy; all of them locked in a closet like that - it is going to be a long seventy two hours for all of them! I wonder what shenanigans will happen next? Guess we'll have to wait to find out. Anyway thanks for reading and chapter two will be up soon hopefully! Thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Spider

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter two! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means a lot! So because of you guys I am updating for you! A bit happens in this chapter not a lot just hopefully some humor and hopefully I kept everyone in character. Oh but Jordan is not in character she is slight OOC in this chapter and you will see why when you read it! Anyway I own nothing from Mighty Med. Nor do I own Oliver and Kaz's last names Writer207 does but I do own Jordan and Gus's. Well without anything else please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Spider

"- And were back!" Oliver stated as the video camera came back up and showed everyone back up on the screen. Only this time Connie and Gus were chatting; Kaz was lying on the floor with his legs up in the air against the wall; and Jordan was asleep against the corner she had been earlier. "- Science experiment day on hour five." Oliver said with a slight smile.

At this point; everyone but Jordan groaned.

"You can tell were all excited about it." Oliver explained with sarcasm and an eye roll as his nodded his head at everyone. "As you can see Connie and Kaz had finally stopped arguing. Jordan is asleep; Gus is well annoying Connie now instead of Jordan and I am saying everything that is going on." Oliver finished as he frowned at the thought.

"- I don't know - "Connie stated in the background as she frowned and crossed her arms. Oliver zoomed in on

"But it's a simple question." Gus explained with a look along with a few hand gestures.

"- And I am telling you that I don't know." Connie replied as she sighed and Gus frowned.

"I thought we were done with twenty questions?" Oliver asked with confusion as he looked at his friends then the camera and then his friends once more.

"Oh we are!" Connie explained as she looked up at Oliver and sighed. "Now Gus is just being annoying." Connie finished.

"Hey! - "Gus called out making Oliver and Connie turn to him. " - Don't say that like it's a bad thing." Gus explained as the two sent him a confused look. "Being annoying is what I do best!" Gus finished as Oliver sent the camera a look.

"Ugh! Could you please keep is DOWN?!" Kaz questioned from where he was lying again the wall. Once more Oliver had turned the camera to face to his friend. "I am trying to get some sleep here." Kaz explained with annoyance.

"You have eleven siblings; how do sleep at home?!" Oliver asked with confusion and interest.

"It's simple." Kaz began. "I can sleep at home because there all QUIET!" Kaz shouted the last word as he groaned.

"Well then; there goes his Christmas present." Oliver stated with a look into the camera.

"WHAT?!" Kaz questioned instantly rolling over to get his legs down from the wall and to help himself sit up.

"Just kidding." Oliver said with a slight laugh making Kaz glare at him and cross his arms. "I just wanted to see your reaction and get you to sit up. Guess it worked." Oliver finished with a smile as Kaz stood up.

"That was a cruel thing to do!" Kaz stated as he pointed a figure at Oliver and frowned.

"No it wasn't; it was funny." Oliver explained as he rolled his eyes at Kaz. "As you can see Kaz believes everything that you say or tell him." Oliver finished.

"I do not!" Kaz defended as he flung his arms around to prove a point.

"Yes you do." Oliver defended as well as he noticed that Kaz stepped closer towards him.

"No I -" Kaz began only to interrupted when Connie stepped in between them.

"Guys! Please don't start a fight!" Connie explained with a frown. "This is exactly what our teacher wants us to do!" Connie finished as she eyed both boys who sighed.

"She's right." Oliver stated with a frown as he looked at Kaz. "I'm sorry." Oliver apologized with a slight smile.

"Me too man." Kaz added with a slight smile.

Silence came over the group once more as everyone went back to what they had been doing originally. Only this time Kaz just sat down and Connie sat next to him. Everyone knew she didn't want to deal with Gus at the moment. Gus was well; staring at the wall and Jordan was still fast asleep. It was awkward silence and honestly no one liked it. Well that was until Jordan had decided to wake up from her sleep.

"AHHHHHH -" Jordan yelled suddenly while she jumped up and moved as fast she could catching everyone off guard.

Everyone was so off guard that it caused Kaz to fall off the wooden crate he was sitting on. Connie jumped a foot in the air. Gus began to scream with her even thought he had no idea why she was screaming and Oliver dropped the camera.

"What is it?!" Connie questioned as she stood up and got up next to Jordan as Oliver picked the camera up while Gus stopped screaming and Kaz got up from the floor. All of them gathered around Jordan and Connie.

"S - S- Sp -" Jordan stuttered making all four of them look at her in confusion.

"What?!" Oliver, Kaz, Connie, and Gus all questioned at one.

"SPIDER!" Jordan yelled instantly managing to get herself behind Kaz.

"A spider?! That's what you're making a big deal out of?!" Kaz questioned with slight annoyance as Jordan grabbed onto his shoulder and nodded her head with a frown.

"Like you would be scared of Spiders; nothing scares you." Oliver explained as Jordan sent him and the camera a look.

"Oh but they do! Spiders are big; and hairy; and have many legs and eyes that watch you." Jordan explained as she shuddered a little. "Now; someone please kill it already." Jordan commanded as she buried her face into Kaz's shoulder.

"Well where is it?! We can't kill it until we know where it is." Gus explained making Jordan point in front of her and Kaz.

"Over there; right above where I was sleeping." Jordan explained as the group moved forward a bit to see where it was.

Looking in front of them they all noticed a decent sized hairy creature with eight legs hanging in the middle of the dimly light room. When everyone saw it they all made faces and backed up. It was true; neither one of them liked spiders and neither one of them wanted to be the ones to kill it. After all; it was hanging in midair mocking them.

"Why are we all staring a spider?" Gus asked with confusion making everyone look at him. "I mean; why doesn't someone kill it like Jordan asked us too?" Gus asked again earning mean looks from everyone.

"Why don't you kill it?!" Connie questioned as she pointed to Gus.

"Uh duh! That would require me to speak spider!" Gus exclaimed like the answer was obvious.

"What?!" Connie asked Oliver and Kaz with confusion as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Why don't you kill it?!" Gus asked with interest as he looked at Connie.

"Because their creepy." Connie explained with a frown as she got an idea. "I volunteer Oliver to kill it!" Connie stated as she pointed at him with a slight smirk on her face.

"What?! Why me?!" Oliver questioned with a frown. "I'm the one videotaping here." Oliver explained.

"So; someone else can hold the camera while you kill the spider." Connie explained as Oliver shook his head.

"No way; I vote for Kaz to kill it." Oliver added making Kaz turn and look at him and the camera with a slight frown.

"Uh; Pass!" Kaz called.

Soon enough all four friends began to break out into another argument on who would kill the spider. Jordan sighed and frowned while shaking her head at all of their reactions. So instead; she bent down and picked up an old book and slammed it into Kaz's hands making it his stomach. This caused everyone to go silent and look at her instantly.

"There; now kill it!" Jordan demanded while sending Kaz a look.

"Me?! But I - "Kaz began to protest until he saw the look Jordan was giving him. "Fine!" Kaz stated as he sighed.

Kaz then pulled out of Jordan's grip and began to head towards where the spider was hanging in midair by a single thread of its web. At first he wouldn't go near and took his good old time. It was when Connie pushed him a little making him move forward that Kaz finally had the courage to walk up to the spider himself with the book.

Instantly when Kaz believed he was close enough to reach the spider with the book and without being to close to be near he swung the book right into the spider. As soon as the spider moved to the ground everyone began to freak out about it yelling all at once for Kaz to kill it. Kaz did his best to get it as best as he could but it was a fast mover.

"Kaz just kill it already!" Jordan cried as she jumped back from the spider moving towards them.

"I'm trying!" Kaz stated as he threw the book down at the ground only to miss and have the spider move again.

"It's coming closer! Watch out!" Connie stated as she jumped onto the wooden crate that Kaz had been sitting on.

Soon enough Kaz picked the book back up and began to hitting the floor over and over again as everyone cheered Kaz on to kill it. Finally after about ten minutes Kaz had been able to squish it with the book. This is when everyone bent down and Oliver pointed the camera at the book as Kaz began to slightly lift the book up. Indeed the spider was killed.

"See; are you all happy now?! The spider is dead." Kaz explained as he gestured to the spider which was now lying motionless on the ground stuck between the book and the floor.

"Good." Jordan and Connie stated with smiles on their faces.

"Ha! Take that stupid spider!" Gus exclaimed suddenly making everyone look at him with confusion and then back at the spider only for them to see one of its legs slightly twitch. Everyone freaked out again.

"Drop the book! Drop the book! It's still alive!" Jordan stated while whacking Kaz lightly on the shoulder.

When Kaz dropped the book one final time he stomped his foot on it just for safety. Now with the spider dead everyone began to calm themselves down and went back to the silence that had followed them before everything that had happened. Once again they were right back where they had started. Trapped in a closet and board with nothing to do…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Did you enjoy it?! Anyway I decided to end it there because well I didn't know what else to write for the chapter so yeah sorry if it sucked. But do not worry because more will happen in the next chapter. I have some more things planned for everyone also anyone noticed the slight Jaz moments? Soon there will be some Skoliver moments too! So bear with me! Chapter three will be posted soon; until then thanks again and I once again apologize for the lame ending stupid slight writer's block for this chapter ugh! But yeah; so thanks again and remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Curing Boredom

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world too me! Anyway so sorry for not updating till now but I have been working on my other fics and I also finally got my first job and have been working as well. So I have been a little busy. So please; bear with me! Well I kept you waiting this long so without anything else to say I own nothing from Mighty Med. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Curing Boredom

"Once again working on our Science Experiment day one hour ten." Oliver explained as he zoomed the camera back so you could see everyone in the shot once more. "Were all still trapped in this closet with no way out and board out of our minds." Oliver continued as sighed while turning to look at his friends and then back at the camera. "Really board." Oliver finished as he frowned and sat down on a wooden crate in the room.

"Can we please? - "Jordan began to call out as everyone turned and faced her instantly." - Do something! Anything!?" Jordan questioned with hope and a sigh.

"You don't think we tried that already!?" Oliver questioned as he sighed as well while sending Jordan a look. "We all saw how well twenty questions turned out."

"Hey! It's not my fault Connie and Kaz can't get along it's theirs." Jordan replied with a shoulder shrug. "Besides; their the dumb ones for arguing." Jordan added.

"Excuse me! Did you just call me dumb!?" Connie questioned with defense as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Jordan stated with a slight smirk.

"- And maybe I think you're a low life jerk." Connie stated as she stood up with Jordan standing up as well as the two glared at one another.

"Seriously?! This again?!" Oliver questioned as he sent a look too Kaz who just shrugged, frowned and shook his head.

"Yeah come on guys; let's not fight have someone fight again." Gus said as he stood up as well as everyone turned their heads and looked at him in confusion. However as they all looked at him; Gus noticed their odd stares. "What?!" Gus questioned with confusion as well as he eyed everyone.

"Nothing; it was just weird to hear you say that." Jordan explained as Gus rose an eyebrow at them.

"Really? How so?" Gus asked with interest.

"For starters you never like breaking up a fight - "Kaz began to explain as everyone nodded in agreement. " - Secondly you're usually in the background yelling the words fight, fight, fight all the time." Kaz finished explaining as Gus put a hand on his chin in thought.

"Hu; I guess you're right." Gus stated with a nod. "But Oliver's right; this is what the teacher wants; and even if I do enjoy a good fight; I don't want to fail this assignment." Gus explained as everyone looked at him in understandment all of a sudden. "I can't afford to get a bad grade." Gus finished with a frown.

"I guess that makes sense." Connie stated with a slight smile only for her to send Gus a look. "Which; is odd because you never make sense." Connie added.

"I know right!" Gus exclaimed with a smile on his face as he turned back around and went back over to his seat.

"What?!" Connie asked herself as she looked at Gus and then too no one in particular while sending herself a confused look.

After trying to make sense of Gus, Connie had shook her head and decided to go back to her spot as well (which was on another wooden crate right next to Oliver) and sit down. While she sat down; she and Oliver began to start their own conversation while Jordan sighed too herself and listened to Kaz and Gus talk as well.

"Seriously! Can't we at least do something!?" Jordan questioned finally after about five minutes while flinging her arms around. "You people still didn't answer my question!" Jordan explained as she groaned in annoyance while sending everyone looks as she placed her hands by her sides loudly.

"I told you that we could if we even had an idea on what to do." Oliver explained as he and Jordan sent one another looks.

"But we could do something because I know someone in this room has too at least have one idea we can do. One that is better than twenty questions." Jordan stated.

"Like what!? A board game!?" Oliver questioned hoping to send it as a snide remark only to fail.

"Yes! A board game would be perfect! Were board and we want something to do! So why not!?" Jordan asked and explained as she smiled.

"I guess a board game would be fun -" Kaz added as he trailed in thought on the subject.

"Alright say we do want to play a board game; how?! We don't have any board games on us." Oliver explained as he sighed.

"I do!" Gus stated with a smile as everyone turned to him.

"You do!?" Kaz questioned as Gus nodded and reached down to the side of room he was on and reached for something under a bunch of stacked up old coats.

"Yeah I have quite a few board games in my backpack." Gus explained as he pulled his black backpack up onto his lap. While he placed it on his lap he began to open it and start going through it while pulling a few games out one by one. "Let's see; I have Twister; Chutes and Ladders; The Game of Life; and Sorry." Gus finished.

"How do you even fit all of those in there?!" Kaz questioned with confusion as he looked at the big board games in Gus's hands.

"I've been wondering that too!" Gus stated with a head nod as he thought about it until Jordan broke the silence between all of them.

"Wow; for once Gus's stupid backpack comes in handy." Jordan added as she got up and walked over to where Gus and Kaz were. "Now come on; I want to play Twister." Jordan explained as she took the box from Gus's hands with a smile once more. She was just honestly happy she wasn't going to be bored anymore. "Are all of you guys playing!? Kaz? Gus? Connie? Oliver?" Jordan asked as Kaz, Gus and Oliver nodded their heads. "Connie?" Jordan asked again with interest.

"Sure I'll play." Connie replied with a smile as well. "But I must tell you; I have never played these um; board games before." Connie explained with a slight frown.

"What!? You've never played board games before!?" Jordan questioned in shock as she frowned. "First twenty questions and now board games!? How have you never played these!?" Jordan asked with confusion and interest as she waved the Twister board game around in her hands.

"Um; I - " Connie began as she tried to come up with an explanation only to panic and look at Oliver and Kaz for help.

"- Was never allowed to play games where she was from; so she has never heard of them or learned." Oliver explained quickly as Connie sent him a thank you look.

"Where are you from?" Jordan asked with interest.

"Oh that's easy I'm from Ca -" Connie began as Kaz cut her off quickly.

"- nada." Kaz finished as Connie and Oliver sent him looks while Jordan eyed him. Gus kind of just listened. "She's from Canada." Kaz finished with a sigh.

"Canada?" Jordan asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah! - "Kaz began with a lopsided smile." - You know; where the moose are!?" Kaz explained as he placed his hands on either side of his head and wiggled his fingure's with a goofy smile on his face.

"Okay then." Jordan said as she blinked her eyes a few times to try and think about what Kaz had just told her only for her too sigh. "Let's just play." Jordan stated suddenly with a slight smile this time as she turned and look over at Connie. "Come on; we'll teach you how to play; this game isn't that hard." Jordan explained as she grabbed Connie's had and pulled her down too help her set up the game.

As the two began to set up the board game with Jordan telling Connie how everything went; Oliver and Kaz were left standing in silence until Oliver turned and sent Kaz a questioned look. Kaz was watching Jordan and Connie until he turned to Oliver and noticed the look he was receiving. Five seconds after seeing the look Oliver gave him Kaz finally broke the silence between them.

"What!?" Kaz asked with slight confusion and slight annoyance.

"Canada!? Where the moose are!? Really!?" Oliver questioned as Kaz shrugged.

"It was the first thing that popped into my mind." Kaz explained with a sigh as Oliver crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever -" Oliver stated with a slight smile. "- Let's just play." Oliver stated as Kaz nodded. Within a few minutes both boys were ready to join Jordan, Connie and Gus in a game of Twister.

This was surely going to be interesting...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter three! I know; kind of a lame ending but oh well. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it which I am sure it will. Warning and hint; a bit of drama will happen in the next chapter between everyone so it should be interesting. So until then thanks so much for reading no matter how lame and please remember to leave a review! Hm; seems like Connie and Oliver are both getting a bit tense in this chapter. I wonder who's gonna crack first out of the gang? Any thoughts? Chapter four will be up soon! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Board Games & Arguments

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter four! Yeah! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews it means a lot to me! Because of them I am updating again! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter I tried to make it longer I did. I apologize with how short this is. But to be fair most of my chapters for an average story are around this long. So I won't give anything away but (giggles evilly) so fun. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Well without anything else to say I own nothing from Mighty Med please enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Board Games & Arguments

"Gus Stealheart here taking over video taping for Oliver Pyne as he, Kaz, Connie and Jordan all play the game Twister. I will be spinning and calling the shots out." Gus explained into the camera with a smile. "So; with hour eleven; things should be interesting." Gus finished as he turned to look at his friends. "You guys ready to play!?"

All got in reply was a course of yes's and ready's. Which of course they did after Gus explained the rules to everyone so Connie could understand the game.

"Alright then!" Gus stated with another smile as he looked down at the spinner on the floor that had the colors green, yellow, blue and red. "Oliver you are up first - " Gus explained as he flicked the spinner. Everyone watched as it spun and came to a stop. " - Right hand on red." Gus explained with a head nod.

Making sure the camera had Oliver, Kaz, Connie and Jordan in view, Gus turned his head and watched as Oliver bent down and placed his hand on one of the red circles. Looking up Oliver was giving him the single to continue. So; Gus flicked his hand and watched as the spinner spun again and stopped on another direction.

"Kaz - Left foot on green." Gus explained as he looked up and over at the group again.

This time Kaz had a simple task and he took his left foot and placed it on one of the green circles like Oliver had done with his right hand. Jordan and Connie stood there and watched as the two made their moves. Both girls were honestly a little worried and interested on what their move would be. Luckily they didn't have to wait to long.

"Jordan; Left foot on yellow." Gus called as Jordan sighed and did what she was told. Why did she agree to this came before. However she didn't have long to think when Gus called out the next move. "Connie; right hand on blue." Gus stated with a smile on his face. Connie made her move and Gus spun the spinner once more. "Oliver - left foot on yellow." Gus explained once the spinner stopped and landed on the spot. Looking up Gus saw Oliver trying to move his foot next to Jordan's.

"What's next Gus!?" Connie asked with interest as she looked over at Gus and the camera.

"Um - " Gus began as he flicked the spinner and watched as it pointed to a move again. " - Kaz, right foot on red." Gus stated while Kaz slightly groaned. But the groaning didn't stop Kaz from stretching his foot across the board to place it on red. Gus one again spun the spinner. "Jordan; left hand on red." Gus added instantly.

Looking up from the spinner into the camera with a look; Gus then turned his head and watched once more as Jordan sighed and started to make her move. Only this time Jordan had to bend forward with her left foot still on yellow as she had to reach slightly under Kaz's legs to reach the circle that was closer to her.

"Don't - " Jordan began with a warning look as she turned her head while trying to look behind her only to fail. " - Say a word about this; ever." Jordan demanded.

Kaz didn't even open his mouth.

"Okay then - " Gus trailed as he laughed to himself a little. "Connie; right foot green." Gus said with a small laugh to himself once more.

The main reason Gus had laughed was because when he had told Connie to move her foot to green he had seen where she had to move. Connie however groaned slightly as she tried to move her foot between Oliver and Kaz. Gus spun the spinner again and laughed once more when he saw what it landed on.

"Oliver; left hand yellow." Gus called.

So; Oliver did what he was told and reached down beside him making his head go down next to Connie's leg. Yup; everything was a little awkward now but no one wanted to say anything. After all; if they did; it would just makes things worse. Instead they just continued to play as Connie started to wonder why they were playing this game in first place? who wanted to play it? Why the agreed to it? So she had decided to break the silence as she realized she wasn't liking this game one bit.

"This is stupid - who's idea was it to play this game again!?" Connie questioned as she twisted her head a little to try and looked at the other three.

"Pretty sure it was Jordan's idea." Oliver stated with a slight frown.

"Hey! I was just trying help cure boredom! And if I remember correctly you were the one who said we should play a board game!" Jordan explained as she frowned.

"I was being sarcastic about it!" Oliver defended as he watched Kaz move his right foot to green this time.

"Well your sarcastic voice isn't very sarcastic sounding." Jordan snapped back as she moved her right hand to green as well.

"At least I'm not the one who's complaining about every little thing that has been going on with this project since we started it!" Oliver shot back as he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!?" Jordan asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Guys! Come on! - " Connie called as she moved her left hand to a blue circle this time. " - Don't fight while were playing - " Connie began as she was cut off.

"Oh don't act all innocent!" Jordan spat in annoyance. "You've been complaining to and you've been fighting with Kaz as well. So I don't want to hear it."

"Too be fair though; Kaz has started some of the fights." Connie explained as Kaz gasped in shock.

"Have not!" Kaz defended instantly. "We've only fought once and you started it!" Kaz added.

"Whatever - " Connie scoffed as everyone groaned while Gus commanded Oliver to move his left foot to blue as well.

"Great, were back to that catch phrase - " Oliver trailed.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kaz, Jordan and Connie all yelled as Kaz made another move with his right hand to red.

"Wow; tough crowd." Oliver stated with a frown. "And I have every right to be in this fight since Jordan started the fight with me!" Oliver called.

"I didn't start it! Connie did." Jordan defended also as she once again listened to Gus and moved her right hand to blue.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight I was trying to fig - " Connie began as she was suddenly interrupted. "Whoa - "

All four of them had been so caught up in their small arguments that neither one of them had noticed how twisted and tangled up they had been. But it didn't matter anyway because all four of them had fallen and landed right next to one another groaning in pain all because Jordan had tried to move her hand past Connie's. Yet, neither one of them moved; they all just wanted to lay there.

"Wow - " Gus began as he looked up from the spinner getting ready to tell someone their next move only to see his friends on the ground. " - You guys suck at twister." Gus stated like it was obvious. "I mean my cheetahs can last longer then this while playing." Gus added with a small laugh.

The only thing Gus had gotten in response was Jordan grabbing a nearby item and chucking it at him. Ducking Gus smiled when he saw that it had missed him but instantly frowned when he saw the object hit the camera knocking it out of his hands. It was a good thing the screen didn't crack; but it was a bad thing when it went black no longer showing anything on screen...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter four! Funny right!? Anyway how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Well seems like everyone is getting a bit on edge with one another since starting this. It hasn't even been a full day yet and there already arguing so much. You think they'll last seventy two hours? Or do you think someone will crack first? Well until the next chapter thanks so much for reading! Chapter five will be up soon! Thanks again and please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. No More Holding Back

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much you guys for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! So because of that here is your update! A bit happens in this chapter so it should be interesting and I promise myself I wouldn't give anything away but eeepp! Lol you will understand when you read. Now I own nothing from Mighty Med so please enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

No More Holding Back

"So I'm back." Oliver said with a smile into the camera he once again had in his hand. "Science experiment; hour fifteen; day one still." Oliver explained as his friends behind him groaned he ignored it anyway and continued. "We all just got done playing Twister recently and as you could tell from the last taping that didn't end well either. "Oliver stated as he sighed while sending a sad look at his friends only to end up shaking his head. "Things are going so well." Oliver stated with sarcasm.

"What!? No there not!" Kaz argued as he waved his arms around to prove his point. Oliver just sighed once more.

"Once again; I was being sarcastic Kaz." Oliver explained as he turned and looked at Kaz who made an "O" face in the background shot.

"You may have been trying to be sarcastic but your sarcastic voice doesn't sound very sarcastic." Jordan imputed making Oliver frown and glare at her instantly.

"My voice -" Oliver began until he stopped himself and took a deep breath trying to not start a fight again."- My voice is very sarcastic sounding thank you." Oliver said with a calmer voice while signing once more and looking back into the camera with a frown. "I really want these seventy two hours to be over with already."

"Me too!" Connie called from where she had been sitting.

"Really? Weren't you two the most excited about this experiment!?" Kaz questioned with confusion as he looked at his friends.

"Yup; but that was before all of this nonsense started happening." Connie explained as she waved her figure around gesturing to everyone in the room.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Kaz questioned once more while sending Connie a death glare.

"Nothing." Connie replied with a shrug.

"Really? Cause nothing seems like something to me." Kaz continued making Connie groan and send him a look of annoyance before putting her head into her hands.

"Kaz - "Oliver stated in a warning tone.

"What? Was it something I said!?" Kaz questioned with confusion making Connie stand up suddenly.

"That's it! - I'm done!" Connie called in frustration and annoyance as everyone turned and looked at her instantly.

"Connie? Are you okay?" Jordan asked with worry.

"No! I'm not! I can't take it in here anymore!" Connie stated while slightly freaking out. "I NEED OUT OF HERE!" Connie shouted making everyone jump in shock.

Before anyone could figure out what was really going on with their friend Connie had ran to the door as fast as she could and grabbed a hold of the door handle. As soon as she grabbed a hold of the door handle, Jordan, Kaz, Gus and Oliver all jumped into action to stop her from breaking down the door and getting out.

"Connie calm down." Oliver said as he set the camera down to where it was still showing them in the screen while he went and grabbed a hold of her shoulder's.

"NO! I NEED OUT!" Connie yelled loudly once more as she wiggled her way out of Oliver's grip and back to the door once more. "LET ME OUT!" Connie yelled again.

"Guys! Help me!" Oliver pleaded as he eyed his friends who instantly went into action.

So Jordan and Kaz had managed to get in front of Connie and each grab a hold of one of her arms holding them back from reaching the door knob. Yet that wasn't going to stop Connie from trying to fight back. This was when Oliver and Gus stepped in to grab her from behind to help hold her back.

"LET GO OF ME!" Connie demanded as she twister her body to try and slip out of their grips. "LET - GO!" Connie stated as she broke out of some of their grips.

As Connie broke out of Kaz and Gus's grip once more she had brought her elbow around knocking Kaz right in the side of the nose because she had to twist her body around once more to get out of the grips. Kaz cried out in slight pain and move out of the way of all the chaos going on.

While Kaz moved out of the way Jordan grabbed a hold of Connie's lose arm and Oliver grabbed the other shoulder. Somehow; the two were able to hold her to where she stood still but yet struggled. With an extra push from Jordan; she and Oliver were able to move Connie away from the door and sit her down on a wooden crate.

"Connie; its okay." Oliver explained as he started to shake her shoulders to try and snap her out of her stage. "You don't need to freak; were all here for you."

"Yeah and were all in the same position; so there's no reason for you to freak." Jordan added as Oliver eyed her only for her to somewhat smile at him.

"She has a point." Oliver stated as Connie looked up from having her head in her hands only to end up glaring at the two.

"BUT THERE IS A REASON! WERE TRAPPED IN THIS FORSAKEN CLOSET AND ALL I WANT IS OUT!" Connie yelled while jumping past Oliver and Jordan once more while heading to the door again. Oliver and Jordan looked at one another and sighed. "LET ME OUT!" Connie screamed again while jiggling the door knob roughly.

"What do we do now!?" Oliver asked with a frown getting ready to give up. Even though he wanted to give up; he wasn't going too.

"I don't know; but all I know is that we need to snap her out of whatever is making her feel the way she is feeling." Jordan explained as Oliver looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked with interest and slight confusion.

"What I mean is -" Jordan began as she glanced over at Connie. "- that sometimes if someone is in a trance or daydreaming and looking into space you can snap them back into reality by surprising them. Like; scaring them; or clapping your hands in front of their face; or even screaming their name." Jordan finished explaining as Oliver gave Jordan a strange look. She noticed and shrugged. "What? I read it online when I was doing Health class homework." Jordan finished.

"Makes sense." Oliver stated as he nodded his head in understandment. "But we've tried shaking her; calling her name and calming her down. None of those worked." Oliver added as he gestured over to Connie who was still violently shaking the door. "So what do we do -" Oliver began as he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Oliver?" Jordan asked with confusion as she turned her head and looked at him after he stopped talking. "You okay?" Jordan asked.

"- Yeah; I think I just thought of an idea on how to snap her back into reality." Oliver explained with a smile as Jordan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do? What is it!?" Jordan asked with interest and slight worry.

"Just something I've been wanting to do for a long while now." Oliver finished explaining as Jordan sent him a confused look.

However before Jordan could question Oliver some more; Oliver suddenly walked over to Connie. At first it was hard to get a hold of Connie's shoulder's to turn her around and face him. But somehow he managed to do it. Just when Connie was going to fight his grip one more; Oliver smiled; leaned in; and kissed her.

All Jordan could do was gasp; turn around; grab the camera and zoom in on the two…

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter five! Cliffy! Ohh you all probably hate me now for cliffing it but I knew it would be better too lol. Anyway didn't expect Connie to break from Kaz being Kaz now did you? Does Connie still even want to leave after what Oliver did? Hm…Who do you think will crack next? Or do you think Connie will again? Anyway until next time; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review. Chapter six will be up soon! Thanks again and review! :)- DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Confessions

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot! So because of that I am updating! Anyway not much in this chapter but eep I know you will LOVE it! I know I do! So yeah without having anything else to say I own nothing from Mighty Med. I only own this plot line. But please still enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Confessions

On camera Oliver pulled away from Connie who was now standing their blinking in confusion as she tried to process what had just happen. Her facile expression changed from confusion to happiness back to confusion and back to happiness again. Jordan continued keeping the camera on them until Oliver pulled away.

She then turned the camera to face her which oddly enough showed her with a smile on her face...

"Jordan Wentz here -" Jordan explained with a wave into the camera. "- So a lot has just happened so far and I think it's time for a slight summary in case any of you were lost." Jordan continued. "First, Oliver, Kaz, Connie, Gus and I are all locked in this closet for a Science Experiment. Then a spider had decided to join us in our little experiment only for Kaz to end up killing. After the death of the spider; we all get bored and play Twenty Questions and Twister which ended up with us all breaking into arguments. So finally; Connie cracks and Oliver kisses her to bring her back to reality." Jordan finished with a slight smirk on her face. "Yup; I think I got everything."

"Oh no one cares about that!" Kaz called making Jordan turn her head towards him instantly. "Our readers only care about what's going down between Oliver and Connie!" Kaz stated making Jordan frown.

"Kaz!" Jordan called.

"What!?" Kaz asked in confusion.

"You just broke the forth wall." Jordan stated like it was obvious while earning a look from Kaz.

"Oh; right; sorry." Kaz apologized with a frown.

"Whatever -" Jordan replied with an eye roll as she turned back to face the camera. She moved her head closer to the screen. "Now; let's see what happens next." Jordan added with a smirk as she winked at the camera.

Instantly Jordan grabbed the camera with both hands; held it in front of her; and zoomed in on Oliver and Connie. By the looks of it neither of the two have moved or said a word since Oliver had broken the kiss. Connie was still trying to figure to out what had just happened and what she should say. Oliver however decided to talk.

"Connie - ?" Oliver asked with slight nervous in his tone.

"Oliver - ?" Connie began as she finally found her voice and snapped out of her state of shock while smiling. "- Oliver, what was that!?" Connie questioned.

"I'm sorry." Oliver apologized immediately. "It's just you were freaking out and we needed to - " Oliver began but was cut off by Connie; kissing him!

Connie was kissing Oliver again and when she pulled away they both were smiling this time. Silence followed the two as Jordan zoomed out a little so that both Oliver and Connie were in the shot. Jordan was so focused on the two that she didn't even notice Kaz and Gus coming to stand next to her to see the camera screen.

"Wow -" Oliver stated suddenly with happiness in his voice. "- that was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." Oliver replied making Connie laugh.

"No problem." Connie explained. "I also wasn't honestly trying to tell you to shut up; I just wanted to tell you that I - liked the kiss." Connie finished.

"Really?" Oliver asked in slight excitement until he caught himself; cleared his throat; and calmed down. "I mean; really?" Oliver asked once more.

"Yeah." Connie replied.

More silence followed as Jordan, Kaz and Gus all watched from behind the camera. Honestly they all thought it was a little weird to see two of their friends like one another but in the end they were all happy for the two. So in a way it didn't bother them. But what bothered them was how long the two were taking with all of this.

"Oh just say you like each other already and get together were all waiting for it!" Kaz yelled once more making everyone look at him.

"Kaz!" Jordan called once again.

"What!? I'm only stating the truth!" Kaz defended as Jordan groaned and face palmed.

"He has a point." Oliver stated as he turned to Connie. "So I am going to do what he says and tell you that I like you; like; like you like you." Oliver finished.

"I'm not going to lie; but I know." Connie explained making Oliver look at her in shock.

"Y-You do?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah -" Connie trailed before she continued. "- But it's okay because I like you too." Connie finished as she and Oliver both smiled at one another.

Both pulled each other in an instant hug as Jordan turned the camera around to show her and Kaz in the shot. Jordan was smiling while Kaz was looking sideways back at Oliver and Connie. However as Kaz watched Oliver and Connie; Jordan broke the silence when Gus walked away and sat back down on a wooden crate.

"Aw happy endings." Jordan replied until her smile frowned. "Ugh; I hate happy endings." Jordan stated with an eye roll.

"Don't listen to her -" Kaz said instantly while turning his head to face the camera. "- She's just jealous." Kaz explained as Jordan gave him a disgusted look.

"Excuse me!?" Jordan asked suddenly.

"Well you are." Kaz explained as Jordan's mouth dropped open.

"Are not!" Jordan stated.

"You so are!" Kaz added once more with a slight scoff and eye roll.

"Nuh uh - " Jordan replied while shaking her head.

"Oh -" Gus began as he noticed Jordan and Kaz's slight argument cutting off Kaz before he could speak as he came back over to them. "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

"GUS!" Jordan and Kaz yelled making Oliver and Connie jump away from another kiss in shock at the tone in their voices.

"What!? You two were fighting and you know I love a good fight." Gus explained like it was obvious. "So -" Gus began making him earn looks from everyone again. "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Gus yelled once more making Jordan and Kaz look at the camera in annoyance.

"This isn't going to be pretty; so you readers might not want to see this." Jordan explained as she handed Kaz the camera who frowned.

"I see how it is -" Kaz began making Jordan stop what she was about to do and look at him. "- I can't break the fourth wall but its okay if you do?" Kaz asked.

"Yes! Now if you excuse me; I have a problem to take care of." Jordan explained with a sigh as she turned and started to walk towards Gus.

This was when Gus started to walk backwards as far as he could until he walked past Oliver and Connie and into a wall. Kaz glanced at the scene and then at the camera while shaking his head. Honestly all of this was just nonsense. So; with a last look at the scene in front of him; Kaz placed his hand over the camera screen...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter six! How was it? Good? Bad? And EEPP! SKOLIVER happened. Yes, they are now together in my story in case you were a little confused. Also the end with Gus, Jordan and Kaz. Sorry if it was lame I didn't know how to end the chapter and that is kind of how it ended up being written so it was good enough for me. Anyway I will try and make the next chapter long and you know now that SKOLIVER has happened JAZ has to happen also! So it will soon! But until then chapter seven will be up soon! So thanks for reading and please remember to review! Thanks again! Review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Gus's Mysterious Backpack

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter seven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Because of that I am updating for you! So yeah in this chapter nothing much happens just some light humor and a light chapter to hold you guys over and help build the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. Anyway before I give to much away I own nothing from Mighty Med so please enjoy chapter seven! I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gus's Mysterious Backpack

The camera is once again turned on and this time Oliver is back in front of the camera with a huge smile on his face. In background Jordan is sitting in her usual spot on the floor with her arms crossed and her eyes glared over at Gus who is sitting a little bit besides/behind Kaz. Connie however is laughing at Kaz's face and the two are having a small conversation/argument. So; pretty much everyone was doing their own thing again while board out of their minds.

"Oliver Pyne here again - "Oliver greeted with a wave into the camera. " - Day two hour two with our Science Experiment." Oliver explained as everyone in the background groaned again. "Hey! Were on day two! Pretty much one day to go!" Oliver stated with a smile on his face still.

"Yeah -" Were the courses of sarcasm voices he got in reply from everyone again.

"Mood killers." Oliver stated into the camera with a scoff making him earn death glares from Jordan and Kaz. He ignored them anyway and went back to talking to the camera. "Anyway a summary to what has happened so far. Everyone was board and we played Twenty Questions; to which we _all_ know how that turned out. A spider joined us in which Jordan had Kaz kill. We all played Twister and got into an argument. Connie was the first to break and I brought her back into reality by kissing her and I confessed my undying love her and now were a couple!" Oliver exclaimed as he turned to his friends. "I think that's everything; did I miss anything?"

"Nope. Sounds right to me." Kaz stated with an unfocused tone as he stared off into the dim lightened room.

"Cool." Oliver replied as he turned back and faced the camera. "As you can see though; were back to square one; being board." Oliver explained.

"It's not our fault nothing's happen!" Jordan stated suddenly in defense. "I'm use to having something to do!" Jordan explained with a groan.

"Same here." Connie added with a frown. "I'm so board that I'm actually starting to miss my dad and Alan. _Alan_!" Connie stated as she flung her arms around.

"Alan? Really?" Oliver questioned with an unhappy look.

"I know!" Connie stated once more.

"Ugh! All of you please shut up!" Kaz stated instantly as well while rubbing the side of his forehead.

"What's your problem!?" Jordan asked with an annoyed yet slight worried look.

"Nothing. I just have a headache." Kaz explained with a frown.

"I can help you with that!" Gus explained instantly as he stood up walked over to his backpack once more and began to dig for it. "Now I have one question Kaz; do you take an XR2 medium or large rock?" Gus asked as everyone looked at him with confusion.

"What!?" Kaz asked with a look.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Gus asked as Kaz shook his head. "My Aunt Susan said if I ever had a head ach to take one of the xr rocks and rub it on my forehead." Gus finished explaining as he got two rocks out. "So; which one do you need?" Gus asked again.

"Neither! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Kaz explained as Gus sent him a slight hurt look but shrugged it off.

"Yeah; what kind of doctor does she go to anyway?" Jordan asked with interest as she lifted her head up and looked over at Gus.

"She doesn't go to a doctor. She goes to a chiropractor." Gus explained like it was obvious.

"Now it makes sense -" Jordan replied as Kaz nodded in agreement.

"Anyway - sense you don't want the XR2 rocks I might have something else in here that can help you." Gus added making Kaz sigh as he placed his head in his hands.

"Got any Tylenol by chance?" Kaz asked with slight hope.

"Tylenol - Tylenol - No." Gus stated in thought as he shook his head making Kaz frown. "I don't have that. But I have Cough Syrup; Vitamins; Board Games; Peanut Butter; A Few Comic Books; An Anchor; A Mini Statue of Liberty; A Taylor Swift Autographed Photo; A Hannah Montana Autographed Photo; Acetaminophen; Water; A Sandwich Of Some Sort; My Cousins Laptop - Oh I should probably give that back; My House Keys and an Ice Sculptor of the First Lady." Gus exclaimed with a finish.

"How do you carry all those things in your backpack?" Connie asked with confusion. "Doesn't it get heavy?" Connie asked once more.

"Nope." Gus stated with a smile. "My parents had it invented; it was made to carry many things." Gus replied.

"How so?" Jordan asked this time.

"Easy. It has a removable bottom to make more room. Sort of like a hidden compartment I guess you could say. It has a never ending hold." Gus finished with pride as he turned back to Kaz. "So Kaz; does any of those things seem like they could help your headache?" Gus asked with interest as he heard Kaz groan.

"Yeah! The Tylenol." Kaz explained as Gus sent him a confused look.

"But I already told you I don't have any Tylenol." Gus explained again with a head shake.

"Gus - Acetaminophen _is_ Tylenol." Oliver explained making Gus look at him with confusion.

"It is!?" Gus asked as everyone but Kaz nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't make any sense." Gus argued as Kaz groaned again.

"Ugh! Just pass me the bottle already." Kaz demanded with a slight snap as Gus nodded while reaching into his backpack only to stop.

"Oops - I lied guys." Gus explained with a frown as everyone looked at him. "I no longer have the Ice Sculptor of the First Lady." Gus continued as he grabbed his backpack with both hands and began to dump all of its contents onto the floor along with a river of water which ended up splashing all of them and somehow not hitting any of the other items.

"GUS!" Everyone yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry -" Gus apologized instantly while bending down to pick up the Acetaminophen. "- Here Kaz; catch!" Gus stated getting Kaz's attention just in time to throw the bottle towards him. Kaz did catch the bottle.

"Thanks -" Kaz replied as he smiled slightly while unscrewing the lid and dumping two pills into his hand. He looked back up at Gus. "- Just one more question; do you have any water by chance?" Kaz asked with a slight smirk as Gus nodded.

"KAZ!"

All Kaz could do was chuckle slightly to himself as Gus handed him a bottle of water...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Told you it was a light chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Speaking of which how was it? Was it good? Bad? Anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review. Chapter eight will be up soon! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Oliver's Therapy

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eight! Again you guys are AMAZING thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are the best! So because of that I am updating! So let me explain a few things; first of all some stuff happens between Connie and Kaz this chapter but do not worry I don't ship them so nothing romantic will happen I promise! After all; Connie and Oliver just got together so yeah! But since things do happen between the two it will lead to more exciting things and the next chapter will be even more interesting! You will see why! Anyway I will let you read on then and so on! I own nothing from Mighty Med so please enjoy chapter eight!**

 **P.S - I still can't believe it ended :( But the good news is we are getting a spin off series crossed over with Lab Rats so I am looking forward to that! Speaking of it ending what did you all think of last night's episode!? It was totally awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Oliver's Therapy

"Hi there fanfiction world - Connie Valentine here taking over for a sleeping Oliver Pyne!" Connie explained as she smiled and waved into the camera. She then took the camera and turned it around to show Oliver curled up into a tiny ball sleeping silently. After that she turned it back to face her and made a lovely cute face. "Aw; isn't he cute!?" Connie asked with a grin from ear to ear as she glanced back over to her boyfriend.

"Gross!"

"SHUT IT KAZ!" Connie yelled suddenly making Kaz, Jordan and Gus jump in surprise. "I'M VIDEO TYPING HERE!" Connie finished with annoyance and a sigh as she sent him a death glare before turning back to the camera with a serious look. "He's just jealous of our love." Connie continued as Kaz stood up.

"What!? Am not!" Kaz stated in defense as Connie stood and faced him as well.

"Am too!" Connie argued back.

"Not!" Kaz repeated as he and Connie got closer only for Jordan to step up and get in between them.

"This again!? Really!?" Jordan asked as she looked between the two. "Can you two _NOT_ fight for more than five minutes!?" Jordan asked with interest.

"Not until he stops being annoying." Connie explained making Kaz send her look while she set the camera down to where it still showed them in the shot.

"I'm annoying!? This is coming from the girl who got so excited about nail polish that she passed out in front of the entire store! The entire store!" Kaz explained with a frown at the memory while Connie turned back around and got back to where she had been standing in front of him before.

"At least I don't geek out every time a new Tecton comic book comes out! I mean what are you!? Five!?" Connie shot back with narrowed eyes.

" _Nooo_! And besides Tecton is the best superhero to ever live! Heck, he's even better then lame old Skylar Storm." Kaz replied with a smirk across his face.

"What did you just say!?" Connie asked in sudden defense.

"Oh boy - " Jordan muttered to herself as she placed her head in her hands.

"You heard me." Kaz snickered back.

Before anyone knew what happened Connie had leaped from her spot and towards Kaz. Kaz however had noticed and reacted right when Connie jumped him. Both were screaming and yelling while trying to knock the other down. Jordan had managed to get herself between the two while yelling at them to stop. However neither one would and the two kept trying to claw at one another. Well it was mostly Connie trying to claw at Kaz while Kaz tried to defend himself from the hits.

It went on like this for a few minutes before a loud noise was brought throughout the entire closet making the three of them cry out in pain and annoyance as they covered their ears. Gus had joined in covering his ears as well. The noise had been really loud. But when it ended the four friends all uncovered their ears and look at the spot where the noise had come from. All of them were surprised to find Oliver on his feet with a frown on his face and an air horn in his right hand.

"What the heck!?" Kaz asked in annoyance as he rubbed his ears again while sending Oliver an angry look.

"Yeah man what was that all about!?" Gus asked with wonder too as he frowned.

"That was for your own good." Oliver explained as he gestured to Connie and Kaz.

"But I thought you were sleeping!?" Kaz asked in confusion.

"I was until you two started screaming and going at one another." Oliver explained. "I mean you two were literally ready to rip each other apart!" Oliver finished with a frown.

"Only because he's annoying." Connie defended as she shot Kaz a look.

"- And she's a know it all." Kaz spat back as he crossed his arms.

"ENOUGH!" Oliver shouted suddenly making the others jump like Connie had did earlier. "I am sick and tired of two of my best friends always fighting with one another! No matter where we go or what the situation is you two always end up fighting with each other and I'm sick of it!" Oliver explained with a frown.

"Well it's not our fault! It's just - "Kaz began as Oliver narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"- Just what Kaz?" Oliver asked with interest. Kaz opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then closed it. "Yeah; I knew you didn't have a real reason why you two always fight." Oliver explained. "So from this day forward I am going to do something about it!" Oliver exclaimed as his face lit up with excitement.

"Say what now?" Connie asked with confusion as she and everyone else started watching Oliver's movement.

"You heard me." Oliver replied with a snicker and a look towards Kaz who crossed his arms and shook his head. "My plan is to help you two get along better. If we're going to survive another day and half in this closet with one another I really don't want to hear you fight anymore. So; I am going to help you with my very own special Oliver Therapy." Oliver explained.

"Oh boy - "Kaz stated with a frown. " - Not this again." Kaz again as he shook his head.

"Again?" Connie asked with confusion.

"Yeah before Jordan and Kaz were friends the two would argue all the time. So one time on a school trip to the mountains Oliver used his therapy to help the two stop fighting. Although it ended up with both Jordan and Kaz getting hypothermia and the flue; it worked really well. Why do you think their friends now!?" Gus asked and explained as Connie gave an "O" expression and turned to Kaz.

"So you just pick a fight with everyone don't you!?" Connie asked as she snickered a little.

"What!? I do not! I - "Kaz began to argue back until Oliver cut him off.

"ANYWAY! - "Oliver shouted making Kaz stop talking and everyone look at him." - I am going to use my most famous therapy session ever!" Oliver stated with excitement as he started digging through his pant pocket for something.

"Which is?" Connie asked with confusion once more as she looked over at Oliver.

"The String Theory." Oliver stated simply as he pulled out a wad of thick brown string.

"Yeah! My favorite of the Oliver Sessions!" Jordan stated with a smile.

All Connie and Kaz could do was look at one another and then at Oliver who still seemed to have the biggest grin on his face ever. Yup; this was going to be torture for both Connie and Kaz and by the looks of how things were now. Neither one of them was going to be able to talk Oliver out of it...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Oh boy; why do I have a feeling this therapy thing won't turn out good? Anyone else have that feeling besides me? Any who thanks so much for reading! How was it? Good? Bad? Chapter nine will be up soon and it will probably be a longer chapter then this. Probably I don't know yet. I will have to see how it plays out when I write it! Well until chapter nine thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Let me know what you think on this chapter and what you think on the last episode! Thanks and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. The String Theory

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter nine! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me you have no idea! So because of that I am updating for you. Anyway not a lot happens in this chapter I was having a little trouble writing it so I hope it turned out okay. You see a little of Oliver's therapy but not much. So yeah before I tell you too much I own nothing from Mighty Med so please enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The String Theory

"Jordan here -" Jordan greeted with an actual smile on her face as she appeared on the camera. " - Who is taking over for Oliver for a little while with videotaping because Oliver is doing some therapy session thingy to help out Connie and Kaz." Jordan finished explaining. "It is day two our twelve of our Science Experiment and now we are going to see how this whole therapy thing works out." Jordan stated with a small laugh. "Oh; they'll be miserable; which will be great!" Jordan finished.

With that Jordan turned the camera around to face Oliver, Connie, Kaz and Gus. On the screen is showed Connie and Kaz sitting on the floor back to back as close as possible. Around them was the rope Oliver had earlier in his hands. He still had some of the rope in his hands; but it was just the end of the rope. Connie and Kaz both did not look happy about the situation the two of them were in. Especially since Oliver had tricked them earlier on what The String Theory was.

"Oliver what's the point of this!?" Connie asked with a frown as she tried to position herself so she was more comfy. It didn't work; it was hard to move.

"The point of this theory is to make you two work out your problems." Oliver explained like it was obvious. "Anytime you two insult each other or say mean things I will give the rope around you a little tug and each time I do that it will get tighter and tighter." Oliver finished as the two looked at him like it was crazy.

"What!? Isn't that dangerous!?" Kaz asked with worry now in his voice.

"Yes and no." Oliver replied with thought. "You see the way this theory works is that if you two get along and don't insult each other or be rude to one another nothing will happen and the string will not even budge. But if you continue to insult one another I will pull the string and it will budge. So in all fairness; how dangerous it gets is up to you." Oliver finished as the two look at him with worry and regret on letting Oliver do this.

"Up to us!? That's not fair! How can it be up to us if my partner is that idiot!?" Connie asked in annoyance as she used her right hand to gesture to Kaz. "He's going to make it dangerous on purpose because he leaps before he looks!" Connie finished as Oliver frowned, shook his head and pulled the end of the rope a bit.

Both Connie and Kaz began to cry out in slight pain.

"Connie! Shut up! - "Kaz began as Oliver gave it another tug. Both cried out again. "- If you keep insulting me he's gonna pull the rope." Kaz finished.

"You don't think I know that!?" Connie asked in annoyance. "He just explained it." Connie added.

"I still wanted to let you know because you called me an idiot." Kaz replied with a frown.

"Because you are." Connie spat while instantly regretting it as Oliver pulled the string again. They cried out in pain once again.

"Okay - Maybe if neither one of us speak he won't pull the string." Kaz explained as Connie nodded in agreement.

Silence came over the entire room as the two tied friends went quiet hoping the theory would work. However as they went quiet Oliver nodded to Gus who grinned and began to dig into his backpack. As Gus began to dig through his backpack Oliver turned back to Connie and Kaz all while noticing that the two were indeed quiet.

But finally their silence was broke when Gus had found what Oliver wanted. The object Oliver had wanted was his infamous air horn he had used earlier. After he used it he gave it Gus who had gladly put it in his backpack. So now Oliver took it in his hands with a grin on his face and pressed the button as hard as he could.

Instantly everyone but Oliver and Gus cried out. Gus and Jordan covered their ears while Connie and Kaz complained in annoyance because they couldn't cover their ears. When Oliver finished with the horn both of the tied up teens sent him death glares. Neither one of them were happy about what just happened.

"Seriously!?" Connie asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes seriously." Oliver stated with a grin. "You two aren't allowed to sit in silence. So; every time you do; I will use this." Oliver explained.

"What!? You can't do that!" Kaz argued with a frown on his face.

"I think I can." Oliver finished.

"This is stupid." Kaz muttered.

"For once I agree." Connie said as Kaz rolled his eyes. However when Kaz rolled his eyes Oliver had seen it and pulled the string as hard as he could once more.

Both cried out again.

"What the heck!? I didn't even say anything this time and neither did Kaz!" Connie explained with a frown as Oliver shook his head.

"No you didn't; but Kaz rolled his eyes at you." Oliver explained.

"Kaz!" Connie yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry force of habit." Kaz explained.

"Ugh whatever - " Connie stated with a frown and annoyance.

"Oh; there's that catch phrase again." Jordan stated with what appeared to be an evil grin on her face. However they all knew she was just enjoying what was going on around. Both Connie and Kaz sent her a death glare only to be ignored. Silence came over them for a moment before Kaz spoke.

"Alright look -" Kaz began as he turned his head to the side to look at Oliver. "- If you let us go know; I promise I won't argue with Connie ever again." Kaz stated as Connie nodded in agreement while Kaz sent Oliver a pleading look.

"- And I promise I won't argue or make fun of Kaz ever again as well." Connie threw in hoping Oliver would really let them go.

"You promise?" Oliver asked as he raised an eye brow at his friends in thought.

All he noticed were his girlfriend and his best friend nodding their heads in agreement.

"Why do I have a feeling your both tricking me?" Oliver asked with another eyebrow raise.

"What!? You don't believe your own friends!?" Connie questioned with a look of hurt and sadness.

"No! Of course I believe you guys it's just with the way you two act towards one another I am not sure what to think about this." Oliver explained with thought.

"Just please let us go! We won't fight ever again!" Kaz pleaded.

Silence came over all of them as Oliver sat there and thought about what to do. Sure the two seemed like they were taking this therapy thing pretty well actually. Both looked like they were reading to never argue or insult one another again and Oliver was kind of happy about it.

However Oliver knew Kaz well on the other hand. Kaz would usually take any moment or say anything to get out of something. Looking over at Jordan and Gus; Oliver was hoping the two could help him figure out his choice. Finally after about five minutes Oliver made up his mind.

"Fine." Oliver stated simply as Connie and Kaz cheered lightly. "But if you two argue or insult one another again I will not be afraid to use another one of my therapy sessions! Got it!?" Oliver asked with some what a demand as he watched his girlfriend and friend nod their heads in understandment.

With that said Oliver proceeded to move forward and soon enough untie his friends. When his friends were untied both sighed in happiness and Jordan had turned the camera around to face her. On the camera it showed her with a frown before she began to speak.

"Well looks like the show and fun is over." Jordan stated with a frown. "So until next time fanfiction world we will see you and see where our interesting Science Experiment will take us." Jordan finished as a silence came over them before Gus gasped.

"YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Gus yelled.

"SHUT UP! I AM THIS CLOSE TOO - "Jordan began as Oliver quickly grabbed the camera from her and instantly frowned.

The only thing he could do was place his hand over the screen as Jordan continued yelling. After all he didn't want anyone seeing this possible train wreck...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter nine! I am sorry if the ending was kind of lame and if this chapter didn't turn out as well as the others. I tried my hardest for you guys I promise! Anyway thanks so much for reading it means a lot and please remember to review! Chapter ten will be up soon! So until then thanks again and review! I would love to hear your thoughts! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Breaking Point

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter ten! Aw thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! I am so sorry for the long wait I have been busy with school, drill team, work, horses and my other stories. Wow I am busy lol. Anyway to let you know this isn't a long chapter it's probably shorter than the other's but that is how it ended up to be when I wrote it. So yeah sorry about that. I still hope you like it either way. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer for the update. I own nothing for Mighty Med if I did it wouldn't have ended so soon! But we get a crossover so I am okay with that! Anyway read on!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Breaking Point

"Oliver here once more -" Oliver greeted into the camera with a smile and a wave. "- Day two hour fifteen with our Science Experiment." Oliver recalled. In the background it showed Jordan lying down on the floor with her legs propped up on the wall. Gus was lying over top of two boxes. Kaz was in a corner with his legs brought up to his chest and his head in his lap while Connie was leaning against the wall with her back to it. Everyone was pretty much done for the day with everything that has been happening. "As you can tell I think we're all just about ready to be done with this experiment; it has been a long day and a half." Oliver finished.

"Tell me about it." Kaz added with annoyance in his voice as he brought his head up. "All I want to do right now is just go home." Kaz finished with a frown.

"Well we can't until after tomorrow." Connie explained.

"Nah; like I didn't know that." Kaz replied with sarcasm.

"I - " Connie began as Jordan cut her off.

"No one cares!" Jordan yelled suddenly making everyone jump and look at her. "What!? I don't know about you; but I don't want to hear another Kaz and Connie argument." Jordan explained as she turned and looked over at Oliver. "I guess your therapy didn't work." Jordan stated.

"It did; you just have to give it a few days. Soon enough those two will be getting along like their brother and sister." Oliver explained.

"Ew!" Kaz stated as he suddenly cried out in pain while clutching the side of his stomach.

"What was that?" Gus asked with confusion while looking over at Kaz.

"That my friend; is the therapy working." Oliver explained. "Anytime the two fully insult each other; they feel the effects of the therapy." Oliver finished.

"Wow that must _suck_." Gus stated while putting the empathizes on the word suck.

"Yes but it helps." Oliver finished with a smile.

"Ugh whatever - "Connie stated as Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes. " - Can we just do something to pass time even more so we can get out of this stupid closet faster!?" Connie asked having slight annoyance in the tone of her voice as she used hand gestures.

"Man; someone's in a mood." Kaz stated with a sigh.

"Hm. I wonder why?" Connie replied with sarcasm as eyed Kaz with annoyance.

"Guys come on -" Oliver began with a frown once more until Gus cut him off.

"- Wait! - "Gus called making everyone look at him again." - How come when Kaz insulted Connie he felt pain but when Connie was mean to Kaz she didn't!?" Gus asked in slight confusion suddenly.

"For one Kaz fully insulted Connie; Connie was only being sarcastic." Oliver explained as Gus still continued to give him a blank expression. Oliver sighed lightly. "Neither one will feel effects unless their fully insulting to the other; physically hurting the other and or fighting with the other." Oliver finished. "So sarcasms isn't really hurtful or mean; it's just a way to express one person's actions of words." Oliver continued as Gus piped up again.

"But that -" Gus began as he was interrupted.

It was Jordan who had interrupted Gus. She had jumped up from the spot she was lying on the floor at.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

This had really caught everyone's attention.

"Jordan what - ?" Kaz began as Jordan turned to him.

"SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!" Jordan yelled. Everyone could see the shock and slight hurt on Kaz's face. "I CAN'T STAND IT IN HERE! THIS WHOLE THING IS STUPID AND A WASTE OF TIME! I CAN'T - "Jordan continued only to trail off as she started pacing back and forth.

"But Jordan we have one more day in here." Oliver explained quietly not wanting to be yelled at like Kaz was.

"YEAH - WELL SCREW THAT!"

No one was prepared for what Jordan did next. In fact as soon as she finished yelling she turned towards the door and started running. This was when everyone hopped into action and tried to stop her like they had done with Connie beforehand. However; Jordan was strong when she was mad and all of them had to admit they were kind of afraid of her at the moment. Both reasons were probably why Jordan had managed to slip through all of their holds.

BAM!

Oliver, Kaz, Connie and Gus had been shocked to see one of their own friends use all the strength and might she had to bust through the closet wooden door. Indeed Jordan had busted out of the closet and ran straight on into the pitch black classroom. All stared in shock and amazement at the removal of the wood surrounding the door and the frame Jordan's body had left as an imprint. Finally after about five minutes of silence the four standing friends looked at one another.

They then turned and ran out to chase after their friend...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter ten! Ha! I think I fooled you all. Didn't expect Jordan did crack this soon did you!? Hm; I wonder why she fully cracked? Don't worry were not done yet. Maybe like another chapter or so and I will try to add Jaz in it. I make no promises but I will try. Anyway like I said not my best work and I apologize but I still hope you all like it! Well chapter twelve will be up soon! So until then thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! - :) DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Final Results

Are You Afraid Of the Closet? – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter eleven the last chapter of this story! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me you guys have no idea! I know it's been a long wait for this chapter but I am so sorry about that. These last two weeks have just been crazy for me, between school, drill practice, my horse, and having two jobs because I got a new one and am quitting my old one, things have been busy lol. So I made sure to update finally for you now before I went off and did anything. Plus it took me a while to write this chapter because of it being the last one. Now, I know I've been low on the Jaz so I have put them in this chapter a little near the end. So hopefully this chapter turned out alright for you guys and I hope you like it. Anyway I own nothing from Mighty Med so please enjoy! Once again, thanks so much for being amazing with reading and reviewing and thanks so much for everything! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Final Results

" - And that class, it what happens when a person or group of people who are trapped in one place for too long." Mrs. Billock annoyance after the video had ended when Jordan broke down the door of the closet and ran out. Silence came over everyone. "Really? No one has any questions as to why any of the stuff that happened, happened?" Mrs. Billock asked with an eyebrow raise as she looked over the entire class. After a few minutes, one hand raised. It was Stephanie's..."Yes? Stephanie?" Mrs. Billock asked as she gestured to her.

"So like, why did Connie like end up with that Dweeb? Like, they are so not right for each other." Stephanie explained as Connie and Oliver glanced at one another wit a frown before glaring at Stephanie.

"Well Stephanie; good question - " Mrs. Billock stated with a smile. " - Sometimes, when two people like each other and their closed off in a small space together for a while, their true feelings come out. And that is what happened with Oliver and Connie." Mrs. Billock said.

"That like, still doesn't make sense." Stephanie replied as she shrugged and frowned.

"Okay then - " Mrs. Billock trailed. " - Stephanie please stay after class we need to talk about your grammar and your attitude towards people." Mrs. Billock stated as she heard some snickers from the class. Silence. "But, to get back on track, does anyone know why Jordan was the first to really crack?" Mrs. Billock asked.

Another kid raised their hand awkwardly. It was none other then one of the more quieter smarter kids Marley Swingle.

"Yes, Marley?" Mrs. Billock asked with a slight smile.

"I think Jordan was the first to crack because she has a bad temper and doesn't know how to control it." Marley explained as she pushed her glassed up her nose. "She's too angry on the inside and doesn't know when she's about to blow. That's her problem and that's why she was the first to crack." Marley finished.

Jordan crossed her arms and glared at Marley in annoyance. " - Excuse me!?" Jordan questioned with a narrowed look towards Marley.

"I'm just saying Wentz, if you weren't such a tomboy about things and if you worked out your problems like normal people then you wouldn't have been the first to crack and you wouldn't be the way you are now." Marley explained as half the class "ohed" as Jordan's mouth hung open in shock a little.

"What did you say to me!?" Jordan questioned letting her anger get to her unknowingly.

"You heard me Wentz." Marley replied.

"Yeah! Well screw you." Jordan stated as she pointed a figure at Marley before turning around towards the classroom door and storming out.

Silence followed as everyone watched while Jordan left and slammed the door behind her. Oliver, Kaz, Gus and Connie all turned to Marley and stared at her in shock. Well they were in silence until it was broken.

"JORDAN!"

It had been Kaz. He had called after her as she slammed the door behind her and walked out after her instantly ignoring everyone's stares and continued walking out the door. Even with the teacher yelling after him. However, after ignoring all their calls he started walking around the school trying to figure out where Jordan went.

Honestly, finding Jordan was not easy at all. For a while Kaz just kind of walked around not really sure where he was going. But soon enough he finally found her outside of the school stalking around and muttering to herself. Kaz took a deep breath and pushed through the door and started walking up towards her.

"Hey, Jordan - "

Meanwhile back in the classroom Oliver, Gus and Connie were all still standing in shock after what happened. Silence was still following the class until Mrs. Billock broke the silence while changing the subject completely to try and stop what just happened from happening again. However the three friends were not okay with it.

"Anyway - " Mrs. Billock began as she clapped her hands together. " - Now that - " Mrs. Billock started until Oliver interrupted her.

"Hold up!" Oliver stated with a frown. "You just allowed Marley to insult Jordan like that and you aren't going to do anything about it!?" Oliver asked with disbelief.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that Mr. Pyne. Miss Swingle just expressed her feelings. Now if you excuse me, I would like to get back to what the point of your guys' experiment was." Mrs. Billock explained bluntly.

Oliver, Gus and Connie all looked at one another in shock once more before Olive turned and headed for the classroom door just like Jordan and Kaz did moments ago to find the two. When he vanished out the door, Gus and Connie turned and followed Oliver out as well...

After Kaz made himself walk up to Jordan and talk to her calmly she had turned and looked at him. Oddly enough Kaz was worried. He was worried on what Jordan was going to do next. Was she going to yell about what happened in there? Or was she going to tell him to go away and leave her a lone?

"Hey - " Jordan replied a little to calmly. Kaz stared at her in confusion before breaking the awkward silence that came between them.

"I just, uh, wanted to make sure you were okay." Kaz explained with a slight smile. "Marley was out of line for what she said in class, so I wanted to make sure it didn't hurt you." Kaz explained as Jordan sighed and sat down on the edge of the partial wall behind her.

"Since when do you care on how I feel?" Jordan asked with a frown. "I mean, no else does! Exhibit A, Marley Swingle." Jordan stated instantly.

Kaz sat down next to her.

"I do! I've always cared." Kaz stated instantly. "Sure it doesn't seem like it, but I do! Just like how I care about Oliver - Connie - and dare I say it Gus." Kaz finished.

"Really?" Jordan asked as she smiled slightly while looking up at Kaz who nodded. "So - you don't think I'm too tomboyish?" Jordan asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Uh - " Kaz began while trying to think of the right thing to say. " - I do...But, it's what makes you, you. And clearly Me, Connie, Gus and Oliver don't care! We like you for who you are and not what others want you to be." Kaz finished explaining as Jordan looked at him in thought and blinked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend Kaz!?" Jordan asked in slight concern.

"Hu?" Kaz asked with confusion.

"Dude, that was like the smartest thing I've ever hear you say." Jordan explained as Kaz "ohed" and nodded before realizing what she say.

"Hey! I say plenty of smart things! Your just never around when I say them." Kaz defended as Jordan laughed to herself a little.

" _Sure_ you do." Jordan replied laughing while she patted Kaz on the back of his shoulder.

"I do!" Kaz defended once more.

Jordan just shook her head while Kaz frowned and pouted. Silence came over the two before Kaz spoke up again.

"But seriously. Don't listen to Marley; she hates everyone like Stephanie. Did you know the two were cousins?" Kaz asked as Jordan raised an eyebrow at him again.

"They are? How'd you know?" Jordan asked with interest.

"Well, when Marley first came here five months ago...at least I think it was five, I don't know thinking makes my head hurt, anyway...when she came here and saw me trying to hit on Stephanie she came up to me later that day during school and told me to back off her cousin or I was going to regret it." Kaz explained.

"Wow." Jordan snickered in slight humor. "Did you say anything back to her?" Jordan asked as Kaz nodded.

"Yeah, I told her to go screw herself and leave me alone." Kaz stated as Jordan laughed a little. "Hasn't bothered me sense, but I know she doesn't like me. She's always giving me looks as she passes me in the hallway." Kaz explained with a scared look on his face trying to make Jordan laughed. She didn't laugh.

"Oh, so I guess your right." Jordan stated as she sighed.

"Yup! - " Kaz stated as he stood up and turned to Jordan. " - Now come on - " Kaz said as he held out his hand.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked with interest as she smiled a bit and took his hand so he could help her up.

" - Were going to ditch the rest of school and do something. I don't care what we do, as long as it's something you want to do." Kaz explained.

All Jordan could do was blush slightly and she had no idea why. So, with that, Kaz grabbed Jordan's arms and wrapped his around her's and the two started to walk away off school campus ready to spend some time together. However what neither one of them knew was that Oliver, Gus and Connie had heard and seen the whole conversation from the doorway of the school...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the last chapter of this story. Wow, I still can't believe it. I apologize instantly if it kind of sucked and didn't end well. I know it was a dumb thing for Jordan to get mad over but you know her right? Plus I figured it would just help with the flow of the story and it did. Well, this story is now complete wow thanks again so much for being awesome! I will still be writing stories for Mighty Med so don't worry! Lol. So until I come up with a new story or I update another one of my stories on this fandom, thanks so much for reading and being so patient with me this whole time. It means the world and thanks so much for favoriting, reviewing and so on. Because of you this story was more of a success then I had hopes for so thanks again and please still feel free to review! I would love to hear your thought! Until my other updates and stories DisneyChannelLover is out with this one! Thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
